


A torrid affair

by Siwoowrites (Shiokami)



Series: Hamilbang: A Joseon Period drama [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Kim Taehyung | V, Angst, Angst and Porn, Bottom Kim Namjoon | RM, Bribery, Cheating, Cheating Kim Namjoon | RM, Child Jeon Jungkook, Consensual Infidelity, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dubious Consent, Epic Fail, Established Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Family, Female Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Female Kim Seokjin | Jin, Feminization, Gen, Gossip, Historical Inaccuracy, Hoseok as Maria, Hurt Jeon Jungkook, Hurt Kim Seokjin | Jin, Infidelity, Inspired by Hamilton, Joseon Korea, Jungkook as Philip, Kim Namjoon | RM Being an Asshole, Kim Namjoon | RM Being an Idiot, Kim Namjoon | RM-centric, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Musician Min Yoongi | Suga, Namjoon as Hamilton, Objectification, Oral Sex, Parents Kim Namjoon | RM & Kim Seokjin | Jin, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Rumors, Sad Kim Seokjin | Jin, Scandal, Seokjin as Eliza, Slut Shaming, Songfic, Stupidity, Summer, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, Vaginal Sex, WE DONT SUPPORT CHEATING, Woman on Top, Yoongi as James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiokami/pseuds/Siwoowrites
Summary: Seojin, Taehee and Jungkook are out of the palace. Namjoon hasn’t slept in a week. A certain Jung Hosook comes knocking at his door. He lets himself fall into her arms only to receive an unexpected proposition (or is it a threat) from her lover.Seasons later, a scandal has taken over the palace and Namjoon happens to be right in the middle of it.A fic inspired by "Say no to this" and "The Reynolds Pamphlet" in my Bangtan meets Hamilton series - Hamilbang: A Joseon period drama. Please check tags before reading!
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Kim Namjoon | RM & Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Series: Hamilbang: A Joseon Period drama [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818067
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Say no to this

**Author's Note:**

> This work © under Siwoowrites. Please do not distribute, copy or translate this without explicit permission. Crossposting of this work on any other platform is not allowed even if credit has been given. I only post on Archive of Our Own under Siwoowrites(Shiokami) and on Twitter under @siwoowrites. The writing done here is my original work and any similarities it bears to any other work is a coincidence. I acknowledge that I may have taken unconscious inspiration from other BTS works, if you find that the resemblance to another work may be too similar, please feel free to let me know.
> 
> While this work portrays the BTS members as characters, it is fictional and their characterization here does not reflect, by any means, how the members actually are and how they relate to each other.

The old scholars used to say,

_Beware of the summer season, the seeming innocence of its warmth bewitches and beguiles the minds of men, drawing them closer until they find themselves at the mercy of its heat._

Perhaps Namjoon should have joined his family at the Kim Northern estate. The days are long and the nights are short and he finds himself unable to get a satisfactory rest. His nerves are constantly buzzing, his mind thinking about the next edict to be written, the next system to craft. Soon, he shall go cross-eyed from staring at the piles of paper that fill his writing table. Even trying to pick the pen up had his hands trembling from lack of rest. 

His mind drifts to his father in law’s Northern estate, a place he has visited only once, many seasons ago to request for Seojin’s hand in marriage. There’s a longing for Taehee, to share thoughts with such a fascinating woman as herself. Namjoon remembers being awestruck at the extensive education she received and was more than willing to display. A wit that is truly unmatched. The halls of their family quarters feel empty and silent without Jungkook running through them, giving the servants something to worry over. Namjoon knows his son must be having the time of his young life in the estate with such a large space to explore. 

And there’s Seojin, his lovely wife. Oh, how he misses her coming into his study to drape her arms over his shoulders and being able to bask in the comfort she offers. He wonders if she visits the lake she told him about and thinks of him. Namjoon thinks of her the most often. The loveliness of her features that had him dumbstruck the first time he saw her. He longs for her most earnestly. 

There’s a servant at the doorway of his study, looking almost hesitant to deserve him. Namjoon sighs, pinches and the bridge of his nose and addresses the servant.

“Yes?”

“Master, there’s a _certain lady_ by the name of Jung Hosook requesting to speak to you.”

Namjoon mentally runs through all those he’s acquainted with in the palace and cannot recall a Jung Hosook. Sufficiently intrigued (and sleep-deprived), he dismisses the servant and makes his way to the main hall entrance. 

Indeed, there’s a woman at the door, a man dressed in the outfit of a court musician standing s few steps behind her. Jung Hosook is a _gisaeng,_ a woman of the royal court specializing in artistic entertainment. And other _services,_ though Namjoon had swore to Seojin on the day of their marriage that she would have him in his entirety.

“I specialize in dance, Minister Kim, they have been saying in the court that the summer season is taking its toll on you and I have been sent to ease some of your _tension.”_

Had he been in his right mind, Namjoon would have noticed the implication of her words. But in the haze of fatigue, he can only think that perhaps dwelling in the art of a dance and some music may ease the pounding in his head. 

“Your quarters are not prepared to receive such a dance. I’ve already had a hall prepared just twenty steps away or so. You wouldn’t mind enjoying entertainment there, would you Minister?”

So Namjoon allows her to escort him to the hall which is indeed nearby. The sun shines and he squints to cope with the bright light.

“I assume you reside near these halls?” He says attempting to make polite conversation.

“I do indeed, Minister.”

They reach the hall and there’s even a seat for Namjoon to recline on as well as some drinks and confectionery prepared. The musician takes his place in the corner and Hosook at the center. There’s a gentle strumming before the musician truly begins to play and Namjoon marvels at the man’s skill. How a single player can fill the whole hall with a song is truly impressive. Then Hosook begins to dance.

She’s a flurry of fire, feet flying as if there are flames licking at her heels, the vibrant red and stark black of her intricately embroidered skirt moving. Her eyes stare straight at him, the gaze smoldering, her expression mysteriously bordering on something that’s almost sultry. Her lips are painted a dark red and they curl into a smile that’s like the music, playful with a hint of something Namjoon isn’t able to name. It’s almost as with every spin, she moves closer and closer. There’s an incense burner beside his seat, the sweet fumes dulling the pounding in his head and Namjoon almost feels as if he is floating, taking another sip of the drink. The liquid is delightfully cool on his tongue, different spices tickling his senses.

It’s almost as if he’s trapped in the song. The music goes to a different movement and suddenly, she’s dancing around him, close enough that he could reach out and touch her. He feels hypnotized, eyes suddenly drawing to how her upper garment starts to slip from the intense movement of the dance, flashes of skin, a heaving chest, the delicate collarbones. There’s a pounding again, not in his head and not painful. His chest is thrilling with the rush of adrenaline and a touch of fear as well as anticipation. And then the music stops and all Namjoon can hear is the roar of blood rushing in his ears as he applauds the performance. Jung Hosook approaches him and Namjoon reaches for his purse, knowing as well as any other official that entertainment such as this doesn’t come free.

It happens so suddenly. One moment, he’s handing Hosook several pieces of silver. The next he hears are how they clatter to the floor as she instead takes his hand in hers and brings it to her chest, her other hand loosening the cloth to give him a full view of her collarbones and just the barest hint of her breasts. He tries to pull away but his movements are sluggish, the incense burning suddenly overly sweet in his nostrils. His robes suddenly feel uncomfortable as she settles herself on his lap, legs spread wide enough to make the fabric of her skirt ride up giving him an eyeful of gracefully sculpted calves and smooth thighs. Hosook tuts and takes his other hand lying limply to the side and places it near the apex of her thighs, skin burning as he grasps it.

“Won’t you stay for awhile, Minister?” She whispers into his ear. “I haven’t finished _entertaining you._ ”

_May the gods above guide me and kindly form a refusal on my lips._ Namjoon sends a prayer up to the heavens when he finds himself at loss of words. _I am unable to find a refusal on my tongue._ But Hosook is burning, burning on his laps. Cheeks deliciously flushed in a way that no cosmetic can imitate. He watches the will he gathered to push her away slipping through his fingers.

_May the gods above guide me for I am unable to form a refusal on my tongue._ Fervently, in desperation, Namjoon thinks of prayers that are only in vain as he lets her hands slip under his robes, leaving trails of fire in their wake. Her hips sway brushing against his crotch, his cock stirring unwillingly, red lips curling into a smirk as she feels him harden beneath her. 

In his mind, Namjoon is refusing her advances. In his mind, he pushes her off, fixes his robes, thanks her for the dance and walks back to his quarters. But he feels lips against his and his mind gives in to the baser instincts that all men possess. Hosook tastes violently sweet with a hint of spice that screams of danger. His hands have a mind of their own, one drawing the cloth back completely to palm her breast, fingers circling around the sensitive bud. The other hand slides from her inner thigh to feel the hot sticky wetness of her center. 

Namjoon’s blinking blearily because something still feels off and in the corner of his eye, he thinks he sees something. But it’s blocked by Hosook, her body completely debauched, breasts exposed, nipples hardening as they come in contact with the cool air, skirts hiked up in a way that offers no sense of modesty. A weaker man would have been fucking her into the cushions of the seat by now but Namjoon’s hands still tremble as she rids him of his lower garments, a single hand caressing over his twitching cock. She wraps a fist around him, warm palm coming into contact with heated skin and pumps one, twice, thrice, almost relishing in the way he throbs in her grasp, soiling her fingers.

Hosook spreads her legs even wider, almost obscenely, drawing Namjoon’s attention to her glistening cunt as it hovers over his cock, still being held by her.

“I believe I’m ready for you, Minister. Would you like to fuck me now?”

_No._

“Yes.” Namjoon says, small and strained, looking down at where they’re about to meet.

A hand grabs his chin and he’s forced to stare up at the way Hosook’s lips are smudged, dark red seeping to the side, the way her cheeks are flushed, her breasts heaving and the way her eyes are glittering and burning, burning so much.

“I believe our well-spoken minister can do better than that. So I will repeat myself. Would you like to fuck me now, _sir_?”

The growl that escapes Namjoon nearly shocks both of them and his nostrils flare, cock twitching and throbbing in her hand.

“Yes. I would like to fuck you. _Now._ ”

And she sinks onto his cock, both of their heads thrown back in sinful pleasure. The gasps and sighs she makes setting Namjoon’s blood on fire as she fucks herself on his cock. He begins to thrust upward to meet her, relishing in the way she squeezes around him, sopping wet and terribly warm. Her hands previously resting on his shoulders slide to his chest and begin to tweak at his nipples. Namjoon moans at the unfamiliar sensation, as her fingers pinch at them shooting jolts of pleasure straight to his cock. 

“I...I am close.” 

He manages to gasp into her neck as his cock begins to throb even more, the knot of pleasure uncoiling as she purposely squeezes around him. His thrusts start to become frantic, practically pummeling into her as he chases his end. Raw and primal in a way that he’s never experienced as she leans over to latch her lips over one of his sensitive nipples, tongue circling over it wetly and sucking hard. Namjoon feels himself erupt, coming in her with a cry as his cock spills its seed. He’s shuddering as she works him through his orgasm until finally he feels himself soften and slip out.

She’s lounging on the chair, bare and seemingly unbothered by how his semen begins to dribble out of her as he attempts to make himself presentable. The room is silent except for the rustling of his clothes, the incense long burnt out.

“Twenty steps away, Minister.” 

He looks up at her dumbly, unable to dignify himself with a response. Her lips curl up again, the smudged dark red making her look almost dangerous. And she is indeed, dangerous.

“It’s a mere twenty steps away from your quarters if you would like to request another dance.”

In his mind, he rebukes her harshly. In his mind, he threatens her into silence and walks away with a clearer conscience. But the only thing he can think of is that his headache is gone. So Namjoon merely takes out his purse, places the pieces of silver into her outstretched hand before bidding her a good night. On his way out, he notices another figure passing him as he exits the hall. It’s the musician. For a moment, their gazes meet and Namjoon is faced by sharp burning eyes, almost feline like. _He knows._ Namjoon thinks numbly as he makes his way back to the quarters. 

Meanwhile, a genuine smile graces Hosook’s face as she watches the foolish minister leave. Someone enters the room and she continues to lie on the seat, the cum that dripped out of her beginning to dry on her thighs.

“Will he be back?” A voice drawls out, sounding almost uninterested although Hosook knows better.

“He will.” She replies. “Men like him will always be back for more once I’ve given them a taste.”

“Men like him are weak and spoiled. They disgust me. I could barely restrain myself from ruining him with my own hands.”

“I’ll let you have him next time, darling. Now, would you get on your knees? I believe you have some _cleaning_ to do and I refuse to take the extra time to wash all of his cum out of me later.”

“Of course, my love, anything for you.”

_______

The wind is cool and the lake is placid, gentle water reflecting the luminous face of the moon. Blades of grass tickle her bare feet. It’s exactly how she left it. Memories of simpler times whispered through the leaves of the trees. Seojin wishes for her husband but she knows that what he does is important to him. It’s important to her too. Namjoon’s working for a future that Jungkook will grow up in and Seojin wants that for her son. A gentle life, one completely unlike the unrest that haunted her childhood and the wars that took their youth.

From her dress, she pulls out the last letter he sent. Maybe if she read it, it would be like he was here with her. For now, she’d have his words as the arms that embrace her and make her feel as if she is helpless.

_Seojin, love of my life, mother of my child, I hope you are faring well up North. I hear the air is cooler there in the summer and I hope your father is in good health. Be assured, I think of you…_

_______

“Back so soon?”

Namjoon pauses. By now, he’s become well acquainted with the musician’s drawl. The way his eyes rake over Namjoon in an almost dismissive fashion, very reminiscent of a cat. It’s been weeks since he started visiting the halls for Hosook’s “dance” and every single time, the musician is there. Namjoon started handing him some coins as well if only to ease his own conscience rather than to buy the other man’s silence. Perhaps both, he thinks as he tosses the other the usual payment.

“Oh, Minister Kim, have you missed me that much?” 

The dancer says, feigning surprise as he walks in. She’s carelessly dressed, a far cry from the decorative skirts she wore the first time. He says as much and she only smiles at him, razor sharp.

“Now why should I bother getting in all my finery when you’re going to be taking it off me later?”

Namjoon, having read almost all of the literature in the palace library, still finds himself without a rebuttal to that statement. He’s faced many on the battlefield of wordsmanship but none of them are a fiery _gisaeng_ with a dangerously sinful talent for dance and a red-lipped smile. The sex is almost animalistic, violent in a way that makes Namjoon want to burn, his loins burning, greedy for more.

After stripping him bare, her hands lingering as she slides the trousers down his thighs, Hosook’s tied his wrists behind his back with some soft red silk. “Let’s see if you’re capable of fucking me without your hands, Minister” she whispers coyly into his ear before dragging her tongue over the lobe. The struggle to balance himself is exhilarating and he has her lying on her back as he bends over to get balls deep into her cunt, groaning as he steadies himself enough to thrust. There’s incense in the room again and it seems even more intoxicating than it previously was. He’s pumping his hips furiously, almost to caught up in the slide of her walls against his cock when suddenly Hosook is clamping her hands over his neck, her nails digging painfully into skin as a second pair of hands materializes out of nowhere, one holding his wrists firmly while the other slaps his exposed bottom.

There’s a bolt of panic building in him but the more he breathes in the fumes of incense, the duller the feeling becomes, a sluggish crawling under his skin. And there are lips against his ear while he stares helplessly at Hosook’s smug expression, a voice with a frighteningly familiar drawl to it speaking.

“You know men like you disgust me.”

_______

“Eomma, why are you sad? Are you not feeling well?” Seojin smiles at the boy who’s just a little too observant for his own good.

“I’m not sad, Koo-ah. Just thinking.” She says just to watch his face scrunch at the childish nickname.

“It’s _Kook-ah,_ I’m not a baby anymore Eomma.” He’s pouting and she resists the urge to pinch his cheeks because he’d definitely whine even more. 

“And I’m sure Appa is thinking about you too.” Seojin starts. Jungkook really is too observant for his own good. 

“We think about him everyday so I’m sure he’s thinking about us too.”

_______

Namjoon flinches as he feels something like oil dripping down the crack of his ass. He startles even more when fingers begin to massage at a place he’s never thought of touching except when he needed to wipe himself after relieving. The man continues.

“You’re all the same, spoiled and weak and drunk in your own power. It makes my gut wrench, people like you.”

A single finger breaches his rim and Namjoon gasps at the odd feeling, struggling weakly against their grip. It’s an odd sensation.

“But it makes it all the more satisfying for me _to ruin you.”_

“I think he likes it, Yoongi. He’s twitching so much inside of me.” Hosook says cruelly squeezing around Namjoon’s cock.

“You know, _Minister.”_ Yoongi drags the title, spitting it out as if it was poison. “Perhaps if you were any other man, I wouldn’t have been here, interfering with my love’s business. _But I’ve seen you looking.”_

A second finger joins the first, working to scissor inside his hole and Namjoon whimpers, his cock throbbing in a way that makes Hosook laugh at his predicament as her hands creep up to abuse the vulnerable nubs on his chest.

_“Are you perhaps interested in men, Minister?_ Have you read about such relations in that library you love to visit so much? Do you stare at me like you do with the other ministers? With that hunger you think you’re hiding so cleverly?”

He shoves in two more fingers without warning and Namjoon can’t help but let out the moan that’s been bubbling in his throat, both of them looking positively delighted by his misery.

“I don’t think I’m the whore in this predicament, Minister.” 

Hosook says gently circling her hips and stirring his cock up inside of her as he continues to moan, arching his back. Namjoon’s unsure as to whether he should thrust up into her heat or back so that Yoongi’s fingers could hit that delicious spot inside of him. _This is wrong._ His mind tells him. But when has he ever listened to his mind? He hears clothes rustling behind him before a blunt pressure presses against his rim, strong hands holding his hips in a bruising grip.

“Who is this _wanton slut_ and where did you find _it_ , my love?” Yoongi says mockingly as he begins to fuck the other man, propelling him further into her cunt.

“I do believe he found us, my darling. Didn’t he come here for a good fuck?” Hosook teases back as Namjoon writhes in between them.

“Must be such a _desperate slut_ then. I can feel _its tight cunt_ clenching around my cock as if it doesn’t want me to go.” Yoongi thrusts particularly hard, tip slamming straight into the spot inside Namjoon that makes him sob.

“Oh dear, I think he’s crying. Does it feel that good, _slut?_ Does his cock feel that good slamming into your _whorish cunt?_ ” His mind is blank, drunk in a haze of pleasure and pain that burns so intensely into each other to the point he can no longer distinguish them. He’s going to cum, he realizes. He’s going to cum from a man fucking his ass like he’s nothing more than a cheap whore.

_“Oh fuck, its cunt_ is twitching, my love. Is he close?”

Hosook smiles brilliantly at Yoongi before taking both of Namjoon’s nipples between her fingers and pinching them harshly. Her smile grows wider as the man sobs, spilling his seed into her, legs shaking as his eyes roll back in his head. 

They’ve done it. Hosook thought as she watched the man collapse pathetically between them. They’ve ruined Kim Namjoon.

_______

_My dear husband, I am so glad to hear from you. My father’s estate has been lovely but we have missed your company everyday. Jungkook, as well as I, have many stories to tell you when we return. I hope you are in good health, eating well and getting enough rest. I pray that you don’t sacrifice too many hours on your work. At this moment, we are mounting our horses, preparing for the journey back to the palace…._

_______

Never in his life did Namjoon envision himself kneeling for someone who was not the king. Then again, never in his life had he been caught is such a shameful predicament.

“I must say, this position is very becoming of you, Minister.” Hosook says as she sits in front of where he kneels, perched gracefully on Yoongi’s lap. She looks up at her lover, red lips curling into a lovely smile. “What do you think, my darling?” He surveys the way Namjoon is bare in front of them while they both sit comfortably clothed before commenting.

“Looks like a _good whore_ to me.” His eyes catch how the other man’s cock twitches at the degradation, leaking precum and widen in amusement. “Oh? Does the _slut_ like that?”

“Now then, Minister.” Hosook says as she begins to hike up her skirt, while Yoongi busies himself with undoing his own trousers. “You can give us as many coins as you want but if you want us to hold our tongues, I’m afraid _you’ll have to learn how to use your own first._ ”

“Did you hear that, _slut?_ ” Yoongi says through gritted teeth as Hosook slides his cock into her cunt. _“Get to work.”_

Namjoon’s cock throbs pathetically between his legs as he lowers his head. Sticking out his tongue to hesitantly lick a stripe starting from Yoongi’s balls all the way to Hosook’s clit, lapping at where the cunt is split open by cock. Subconsciously, he ruts his own cock against the floor, smearing the wood with precum.

“That’s it, Minister. Keep that up and nobody knows about your dirty little secrets.”

_______

“Appa! We’re home!” 

Jungkook rushes through the doorway and barrels straight into him. Namjoon grunts as his son collides with his sore knees. He pats the boy’s head, servants bustling around them to unpack the things.

Yoongi and Hosook are gone. Their quarters empty when he had come to see them this morning, save for a little note addressed to him. There are whispers about them leaving the palace for the countryside. A musician with a _gisaeng_ as a lover would never be able to wed her if they remained in court. Namjoon sends a prayer to the gods that they don’t return as Seojin walks up to him as fast as her wide skirt would allow, embracing him.

“I’ve missed my husband.” She murmurs and he can only reply by wrapping his own arms around her, the note crumpled, message burning in his fist.

_Nobody will know._

Nobody _will know._ Namjoon thinks. Nobody needs to know.


	2. The Min pamphlet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work © under Siwoowrites. Please do not distribute, copy or translate this without explicit permission. Crossposting of this work on any other platform is not allowed even if credit has been given. I only post on Archive of Our Own under Siwoowrites(Shiokami) and on Twitter under @siwoowrites. The writing done here is my original work and any similarities it bears to any other work is a coincidence. I acknowledge that I may have taken unconscious inspiration from other BTS works, if you find that the resemblance to another work may be too similar, please feel free to let me know.
> 
> While this work portrays the BTS members as characters, it is fictional and their characterization here does not reflect, by any means, how the members actually are and how they relate to each other.

Nobody knows. Namjoon thinks as he walks past the halls he swore he would never enter again after  _ that summer _ . The  _ gisaengs  _ see him and whisper among themselves.

“Isn’t that the man who used to visit Hosook-unnie?”

Nobody will know. He tells himself as he sits down for their evening meal, the servants flitting around silently. Seojin looks up at him mid-bite and says.

“Since we’re staying here this summer, would you show me where you would go while we were gone? The servants said you were often out during the day, were any of the places breezy?”

Nobody needs to know. Namjoon assures himself as he walks into the council room, greeting the other officials as he does. Minister Lee and his cronies lean across the table, identical smirks on their faces.

“You must be doing such a splendid job with the palace treasury for the king to reappoint you as the overseeing official, Minister Kim. I certainly hope that all our kingdom’s riches go where the king intends them to and you aren’t slipping some into your own pocket.”

Nobody knows but the rumours are growing. They whisper behind his back. He feels them staring as he walks by. Namjoon knows that the palace walls have ears and eyes that watch and wait till you think you’ve evaded them before swooping in. People talk. Hesitant at first but they continue to talk. And they talk until they seem sure of what they’ve heard or seen. What they think they’ve seen or heard. Even when he’s listening, they talk.

Minister Kim. Intelligent but too outspoken for his own good. Brilliant ideas but never will cooperate. Informed opinions but doesn’t hold his tongue. A nobody before the war. Climbed to become the general’s second in command. Married above his station in order to be minister. This man can talk for hours and not tire. This man writes and writes as if time itself is chasing him. It’s been said that he entertains  _ gisaengs  _ only to fuck them while swearing fidelity to his wife.  _ He’s even fucked a man, some say, a filthy act, a travesty to the laws of Joseon society. And the king puts him in charge of the treasury but he takes riches for himself, depositing them into his own pocket _

_ He’s fucked a man. _

_ Abuses his power. _

_ Takes riches for himself. _

“Darling? Are you alright? You looked pained?” 

Namjoon’s startled out of his own thoughts, looking over at his wife. Seojin’s let her hair loose, flowing past her shoulders and to the small of her back, dressed in a white shift meant for sleeping. Her eyebrows furrow in concern as she climbs into their bed, shuffling over towards him until she’s close enough to smooth her thumb over his forehead.

“Is your head bothering you again? I can call a servant and have them make some tea.”

“No need.” 

Namjoon says, letting her brush his eyelids closed, relaxing underneath her touch.

“I always tell you that my poor husband works too hard for his own wellbeing.” Seojin sighs, fussing. “Though I’m quite grateful you decided to come to bed tonight darling, Jungkook may not say it but he complains about your absence.

Namjoon chuckles at the thought of their teenage son, often quiet and keeping much to himself, openly complaining about not seeing his appa.

“How about my wife?’ He ventures. “How does she feel about her husband’s absence?”

Seojin sighs deeply and deliberately. “Your wife often thinks of demanding more of her husband’s time but she knows that his work is for the good of the nation.” She leans into him until their foreheads touch. “She does miss you.” Seojin kisses him once, light and delicate and sweet. “Very much so.” She kisses him again, lingering a bit more. “In fact” Seojin presses their lips together before nibbling softly on his bottom lip, signaling what she desires. “Your wife would like to show you how much she misses you.” She leans back in and slips her tongue into his mouth, his hands touching her reverently as they kiss. Namjoon pulls away first and smiles at his wife, Seojin giggling and poking at the dimples on his face. “May I show my husband?”

“Perhaps your husband would also like to show you how much  _ he misses you. _ ”

Seojin is like flowing water. Namjoon thinks as he lets his wife undress him, delicate hands carefully undoing his garments, not rushing. She is the sweet relief after the torturous desert. Her hands brush over his nipples and there’s a phantom sting that Namjoon quickly banishes from his mind. Water that soothes his aches and wounds. Seojin’s kissing patterns over his shoulders as quick nimble fingers begin to undo his undergarments. Her movements are fluid, working over his cock until he pleads her for more. Seojin is like flowing water, her touch cooling the unbearable heat he feels, sinking into her with a sigh of pleasured delight. She moves around him, gently submerging him deeper into euphoria, rhapsodies spilling from his tongue as he spills into her warm, clenching cunt.

Then, he flips them over and with much care, he holds her legs apart so that she may also reach paradise with him. Cock spent, he laps lovingly at her trembling cunt, relishing in the soft sighs of pleasure that escape her mouth, the way her pale skin gleams in the moonlight. Seojin is an ethereal being that relinquished its immortality and chose to love him. Her hands fist helplessly at his hair as she falls over the edge, crying out his name.

They kiss again, basking the afterglow of lovemaking. Taking cloths and carefully cleaning off the fluids that stain their bodies. Seojin’s quick to apologize when she accidentally brushes over his limp cock causing Namjoon to hiss. He brushes her off with more kisses and they lie in bed together. She’s breathing evenly, already cradled in the hands of sleep as Namjoon lies awake beside her, trying his best to ignore the tempting ache of an overstimulated cock and the traitorous twitching of his hole as it clenches around nothing.

Sleep won’t be visiting him tonight, Namjoon realizes as he quietly slips out of bed, through their bedroom door and takes a lamp to his study. He settles at his desk, thoughts whirring in and out of his mind, making his senses buzz. His eyes fall on blank papers, a pen and some ink, a comforting sight. So he picks up the pen, dips it in the ink and starts to write. Everything on his mind, every detail carefully written out into words that ease how his heart races with anxiety. If they want to know the truth, Namjoon thinks, they will know his truth.  _ Feline-like eyes flash through his mind’s eye.  _ But it will be the truth he wants them to believe, the details that will rip him open to the world but not quite. Just enough to save the legacy he’s been working towards.

It’s the early hours of the morning when he’s decided that he’s written enough. The papers are carefully placed where he knows no one would bother to look. Then, he pads back into their bedroom. Unable to look at Seojin, he settles on his side of the bed, closes his eyes and lets sleep finally take him, mind a lot lighter than it previously was. It becomes a compulsion. Everyday, he walks through their whispers, their critical gazes and judging looks. Every night, after Seojin has gone to sleep, he slips out to write down the weight of the day, slipping back so he is there when she wakes. Every morning, he sits with his son and tries his best to be attentive despite his body being deprived of rest. Jungkook has grown a bit more closed off with age but Seojin tells Namjoon that their son holds his head higher on days when his appa comes for the morning meal. So he lives his life like that, burying all his anxieties and worries into pages and pages of writing.

One day, it feels like enough. One day, he looks at the stacks of papers piling on top of his desk and thinks this is it. So he reads through them, taking some pages out and leaving some in until he’s made it. The single straw that he can grasp to quiet the whispers. To do away with the critical gazes and judging looks.  _ To finally erase the memory of dark-red lips and feline-like eyes from his mind.  _ Minister Kim Namjoon was appointed as an official by the king himself for the man’s prowess with the pen, with the way he wields his wordsmanship like a weapon. This has saved Namjoon many times over in the course of his life. And he shall use it to do that once again.

_______

_ The Min Pamphlet _

_ “The charge against me is in connection with one Min Yoongi for purposes of improper speculation.”  _

The ministers no longer whisper when he walks into the council room. It’s silent but the silence mocks him. Minister Lee is much more cordial but Namjoon knows what a man looks like when they know they’ve won. He’s cleared the rumors, given them the story he wants them to hear but at what cost? The slate is clean but his walks are ominous, people talking with his papers clutched in their hands. But this time, when he comes near, they are quiet. A terrible sort of quiet. Namjoon doesn’t dream about them anymore because he doesn’t sleep. His mind numb and blank as he sits at his desk.

_ “My real crime is an amorous connection with his lover, gisaeng Jung Hosook, for a considerable time with his knowledge.”  _

The halls where the  _ gisaengs  _ used to loiter are suddenly empty whenever he walks by. Servants in their own quarters still go through the motions of the day but the way they address him is different. He knows that they, of all people, have the rights to be suspicious, having witnessed his frequent outings. Like before, they hold their tongues. Not like before, he knows that they know. That he’s affirmed the suspicions they have. Because while it’s frowned upon, it’s not illegal for a male official to see other women. It is only them who bear witness to the loyalty Namjoon professes that know the truth of how shameful this is.

_ “I had frequent meetings with her, most of them in their shared quarters.” _

Taehee’s on the first ship sailing to Joseon before she even finishes reading it. The sailors have never seen a fiercer woman, staring stonily at the waves.  _ How dare he.  _ She thinks, angry, by the gods, she is so angry.  _ He is never satisfied and he will never be.  _ Spiteful thoughts that make her tremble with rage, shaking with the desire to rip this man apart. Perhaps she had known from the first words that he would eventually cause his own demise. Why she was foolish enough to let the one she loved get dragged down with him, she finds that she can only curse herself. She may have loved him once but Taehee was a sister first before she was a woman and she’s not going home for  _ him. _

_ “My wife, Lady Kim, with our son, being absent on a visit to her father.” _

Seojin used to wonder why her husband would leave their bed every night when he thought she was asleep. Not knowing she would miss the warmth and weight of his body beside her. Maybe she should have gotten up and brought him back to bed. Maybe if she soothed his mind a little more, it wouldn’t be like this. Because her mind is cold and her heart is burning, not relentlessly but slowly being scorched into ash. The papers he had left their bed to write remain where they are, crumpled on the floor right in front of the box where she keeps all of Namjoon's letters to her. Her eyes flick over them before drawing her stare over to the candles that burn bright, burning like her heart is, slowly flickering into nothing.

The old scholars used to say,

_ Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. _

His poor wife. She hears them whisper.

His poor wife.

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T SUPPORT CHEATING. DON'T CHEAT ON YOUR PARTNER. YOU'RE FREE TO ENJOY THE SMUT BUT. DO. NOT. CHEAT. CHEATING. IS. BAD.
> 
> Soo the ratings for this series went from G to E real quick. This ended up being way more explicit than I anticipated and I really don't know how to feel about it. Now does Namjoon consent to all of this? Even I'm not entirely sure, anyone would like to give their opinion down below, I'd be happy to hear it.
> 
> Not quite sure how to feel about writing what is essentially angsty porn since I initially planned to have a nice non-graphic scene. Maybe the rap line threesome thirst surfaced, I don't know. Anyways, this was finished quickly and the follow up will be a lot of anger and angst.
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter @siwoowrites if you want!
> 
> Also did you know that? [my new psa that will be on every fic, sorry, not sorry]  
> It always takes less time for a reader to leave a kudos or a comment than it does for a writer to write a fic. Pls support your fanfic writers! Thank you!


End file.
